Antibodies of insect juvenile and moulting hormones have been prepared, and both exhibit satisfactory binding properties. Activities are being further boosted. The stereoselective conversion of diosgenin to alpha-ecdysone has almost been completed excepting the final few steps. Isolation of various insect hormones and pheromones and their antagonists are under way.